


Peachy Keen

by MusicalJellyfish



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food Play, Kinda, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalJellyfish/pseuds/MusicalJellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yoshie-san made a Tumblr post saying, "Okay so like what if Mizuki comes home after a long day working at the Black Needle to find Clear on his bed naked covered in peaches and tells Mizuki he's sorry for eating all his peaches prior (April Fools drama cd) and wants to make it up to him."</p><p>And, to be honest, I just couldn't resist~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peachy Keen

Mizuki was questioning whether or not he was hallucinating. After all, how else could he explain the scene greeting him upon entering his bedroom?

The day had been, in a matter of speaking, hell. The stream of customers was endless and apparently it was a full moon because everyone who walked into the Black Needle seemed to have lost their damn minds. In between the bar fights, break ups, and impromptu crossdressing performance he’d never been so happy to shut the bar down for the night and drag his leather-clad ass home. However upon entering his bedroom instead of coming face to face with his eternally unmade but damn near luxurious bed he was greeted by Clear.

Not just plain old adorable Clear.

No, that actually wouldn’t have been all the unusual. The perky android was often breaking into his house to visit for whatever reason he could come up with, be it making sure Mizuki ate ‘real food’ or wanting to keep his little allmate company. Mizuki had become rather comfortable with the others presence and would be lying if he said he’d never daydreamed about stumbling onto this sort of scene. However daydreams and reality are two different things, so he wasn’t sure how to handle Clear reclined on his bed wearing nothing but his trusty gas mask, thinly sliced peaches, and strategically-placed dollops of whipped cream (with one said dollop being more or less a mound). For a moment he just worked his mouth silently, trying to get his words together as the other greeted him.

“Welcome home, Mizuki-san!”

“Ah..ahm….h-hey, Clear….not that I’m complaining, but what are you doing?”

“I felt bad about the prank I pulled on you earlier this month when I ate all your food, so I wanted to make it up to you! One of Yoshie-san’s magazines suggested that offering food in such a fashion was bound to please a man!” The artist could practically hear the smile in his tone. He took another moment to gather his thoughts.

“Well…well that article wasn’t wrong, I’m most definitely pleased but do you understand exactly what you’re offering?” Mizuki wasn’t a saint by any means, but he wasn’t one to take advantage of anyone - especially friends. Clear’s answering statement relieved that concern though, building tension draining from his shoulders nearly instantly.

“Of course I do! I’m offering for Mizuki-san to eat his treat off of my body, as well as my body for your pleasure!”

“Then it’d be rude to decline your heartfelt apology, thank you Clear..”

Confusion had now given way to barely concealed excitement and more than a little arousal, watching Clear’s body shift as he eased himself on the bed at his side to indulge in some peaches and cream.

“You know,” he started while peeling away his gloves and tugging off his unnecessarily complicated jacket “I’ve always wanted to do something like this, eat food off a smoking hot body. I’m getting to live a dream.” lightly scarred fingers plucked one of the thin yellow slices from Clear’s stomach, dipping it in one to the peak of cream hiding what he was guessing was a rosy nipple. The freshness of the fruit surprised him, olivine eyes staring at the remaining bit in his fingertips.

“Shit, this is really good! What brand of peaches did you use?”

“Brand? They’re just regular peaches that I sliced and peeled Mizuki-san. I made the whipped cream too, but I don’t remember the brand on the carton.”

Nearly instantly Mizuki felt his face heat up, the fact that Clear had took the time the hand make this entire display affecting him more than the intimate scene itself. He turned his face in an attempt to hide his blush before continuing with his surprise treat, making small talk with his 'dessert plate’.

It didn’t take long to finish the peaches off, a good amount of the cream having been eaten as well, and Mizuki was intensely turned on. Those nipples were just as rosy as his imagination made them to be and the large organ hidden by the partially melted cream between Clear’s legs looked possibly at half mast. This was too good of an opportunity to miss.

“Thanks Clear, but there’s still so much cream left…seems a shame to waste it…” He was grinning playfully, shifting downward on the bed with obvious intent to give Clear time to opt out it he wanted to. When instead those creamy, no pun intended, hips lifted up toward him he took the signal as a go and wasted no time dragging his tongue up through the mess, tasting sugary sweetness and artificial saltiness - not an unpleasant combo. The android moaned lewdly, already starting to tremble beneath his fingertips and Mizuki decided this was possibly the best thing to happen to him in a month.

“Clear, you taste better than the fruit, and you’re so soft everywhere…” the flash of pink behind the clouded eye-pieces of the mask told him Clear was watching intently, so he made a point of licking up a trickle of melting cream. “In fact you’re so sweet I just want to eat you up.”

He bit down gently into the flesh of Clear’s inner thigh, sucking the skin a bit as he use one hand to keep Clear’s hips from lifting off the bed again. The androids needy whimpers were the most delicious things he’d ever heard and he dedicated the next several minute to milking as many of them out of the other as possible.

By the time the cream was lapped away Clear was hard, Mizuki already questioning how much of it he could fit in his mouth. He didn’t dwell too long, Clear’s shameless begging and his own desire effectively destroying his patience. Gripping Clear at the base he swallowed as much of him as he could, using his other hand to stroke him. Clear was massive, and highly sensitive if his moaning and writhing was any indicator. It was unfairly hot, sounding that cute with a body that fine and a cock this big had to be illegal somewhere.

“Mizuki-san….M-Mizuki, you need to stop, I’m -ahn- too close!! Mizu-saaan~!” The red head appreciated the warning as much as he appreciated the fingers wound tight against his scalp (meaning he appreciated it a lot) but he had no intention of stopping or pulling back. If anything he moved faster and with more determination, working hand and mouth in tandem to rip babbles and prayers of his name from the pale man’s throat before his mouth filled with the warm, flavorless fluid of Clear’s release.

He swallowed it all down, sitting up and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he watch as Clear came down from his orgasmic high, hands pressed against his mask as if hiding an embarrassed expression. It was honestly cute, even if a little odd.

“Feelin’ good, Clear?”

“Yes Mizuki-san, but it’s not fair if it’s just me! What about you?!” Clear sounded so honestly distraught it was endearing, with a chuckle he took the droids hands into his own.

“Is there any whipped cream left?”

“Huh? Well yes, Mizuki-san, but I don’t-” Mizuki cut him off there grinning ear to ear.

“I think it’s time you had a snack too, but first we need to do something about your mask…”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com! Thank you for reading!


End file.
